


Lovely Women

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, and we need more in this series, and you know in general, female friendships are important, i love these two characters so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Prompt: What do you think a friendship between Auri and Denna would be like?





	Lovely Women

-well let’s say Kvothe introduces them, for some reason or another and they hit it off  
-there’s the element of music that they both love and they are both more novices rather than born into it  
-they also have a knack for naming  
-you know, the kind of activities that Elodin does with his students  
-like I want them to star gaze together and share the stories they find in the sky  
-or watch clouds  
-I imagine they would both be comfortable in silence  
-And like Denna would bring Auri trinkets she found  
-And Auri would keep them in the Underthing and name them  
-Also neither of them go by their given name  
-And if Denna does, it’s to only one or two people  
-So they can really connect on that level  
-Of changing names for whatever reason  
-Also I like to think that Denna, when first learning to write songs, would write them for Auri, an audience both honest and enthusiastic  
-So fun, silly little jaunts to sweeping ballads and Auri would adore it  
-And those are my thoughts on these two lovely women

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
